Devices such as digital still cameras (“DSCs”) rely on removable, non-volatile media cards to store image and other data (e.g., metadata concerning the image data). Other digital media devices such as audio/video recorders/players (e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants. MP3 players, digital video cameras, portable computers, etc.) also use such media cards to store a variety of digital media (e.g., images, movies, audio, etc.). Several media card formats exist, including Secure Digital (SD), Multi Media Card (MMC), Compact Flash (CF) I and II, Memory Stick (MS), and xD Picture Card (xD). As used herein, the term media card is intended to refer to all such digital media storage devices, regardless of physical format.
Generally, extracting images or other data from these media cards requires a tethered connection to a personal computer (or similar device) or printer. For example, images can be downloaded directly to hard copy using printers that support physical interfaces compatible with the media card. Alternatively, images may be uploaded to personal computers via card readers or wired connections between the cameras hosting the media cards and the computers.
More recently, digital cameras having wireless network connectivity have become available. These cameras permit connectivity with wireless networks (usually such networks as are compliant with the IEEE 802.11 a/b/g, etc. standards) to transfer image data from the media card to a personal computer or printer. However, such cameras are generally more expensive than non-wireless network capable DSCs and, given the present installed base of non-wireless network capable DSCs, represent only a very small portion of the overall number of DSCs available today.